The invention relates to a method for evaluating the temperature of a contactor comprising a processing unit designed to act on control means of the voltage of an actuating coil. Measuring means measure an electric current flowing in the actuating coil.
The invention also relates to a contactor for implementation of said method. The contactor comprises an electromagnetic actuator having a magnetic yoke and a ferromagnetic moving core, control means of an actuating coil. Measuring means measure an electric current in the actuating coil.